Two In A Million
by Lu-Echi
Summary: Her Fuedal Era family was brutally snatched from her life. But even though she was forced back home, they all still lingered. But not in the forms she last seen them in. So one day, on her way to work, she was greated by her most two loved demons once more. But now as there permenate caregiver, how will Kagome survive those small heart pounds by those devious young boys?
1. chapter 1

I know... I really shouldnt be working on yet _another_ story when I havent even updated my other ones yet.

But! This one is special! It came to me through my very own dreams!

 _Crazy Right?_ I guess so?

I felt that if I didnt at least publish the book, let alone the summary, I'll completely forget my whole plot and one of my ideas will be forever forgotten!

So please, bear with me for a little while longer?

Im currently working on _Tattooed_ and will be updating as soon as tomorrow, along with _Two In A Million_!

I have a feeling that you all will love this one!

Also, I'd like to thank each and every one of you that have PM'd and reviewed both of my books thus far! You all make me very happy just knowing that you've read it!

I will continue to work hard and bring more satisfying chapters to you guys!

Much love and peace! - _LuLu_


	2. HeadSpace

_"Kagome! Step back!"_

Inuyasha's voice struck like a lightning bolt in Kagome's mind.

The smell of dirt and dried up blood rose from the ground in a taunting comeback making her stomach lunge.

Swarms of demons fought around them in threatening numbers as Miroku and Sango rampaged side by side as though it was there last moments together.

Besides her bloodied and beat appearance, the fire cat stood her own for the lot of the fight. Taking out only a few with what energy was left within her. Her inferno paws tearing down at the demons that dared to get close to her struggling companions. Though the sight of her human owner fighting twice as hard pushed her harder to keep the brute of the demons at bay.

 _"I said step back damn it!"_ His voice struck again.

And she did, but only a fraction. With the bone-eaters well at her back it didn't give her much choice to ' _step back'_ as he presumed.

But her mind was muddled. Frozen from sheer shock and antagonizing pain of being caught off guard at the wrong moment at such a critical time.

But nothing could stop the devious spider Naraku even in his worst moments as a sickening twisted, burning tentacle made its way towards her.

They thought that he was finished. That Inuyasha's final strike from his Tessaiga finally put an end to all of the suffering and pain that was wedged at least a fraction in everyone's hearts.

From the loss of Kikyo.

Down to the passing of her one and only child Shippou.

Sun kissed hazel eyes watched and narrowed her options. And one of them consisted on her seeing this through.

Before the sizzling appendage lunged, she knocked an arrow as fast as her human abilities ganted her. Dodging it's attack at her right shoulder, she watched as the tentacle flew past her and right into the well.

That was to good to be true.

" _So what now?_ " She thought to herself as she edged towards the rim of the well.

"What should I do now Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled from over her shoulder. Her eyes still glued to the now thrumming well.

"The hell do ya mean?! Shoot the damn thing 'nd be done with it already!" He snapped back. Eyes flickering towards her notched arrow.

But something felt off the moment the thing hit the bottom of the well. She thought aimlessly.

The very air around the well tensed the priestess beyond belief. Surges of power pushing against her barrier in steady but constant hums of ancient magic. And that didn't sit well with the fumbling miko.

"Yea sure.. " she thought aloud.

Echoes of magic thrummed from the jewel on on Kagome's chest. Telling her to go closer to the well. To eliminate the last of Naraku's grotesque body.

So she slowly peaked inside the well. Darkness being the only thing she could see. Her notched arow pointing in its depths.

"I don't see anything! " she yelled towards Inuyasha.

"Well get in there and find it damnit! " He grunted out, a demon giving him more difficulty than the rest.

 _"As if I'm doing that!"_ she thought.

Her hands shook at the thought of going down into the well, so she steadied herself as much as possible before shooting her arow down into the well.

The sound of the arow thumped deep into the ground, a bright white light breaking through not long after as dirt flew around her before falling to the ground.

Grunts and metal clanging together was the only sounds at her back at she peered deeper into the well's darkness. Though she desperately wanted to help her companions with the last of the demons than deal with this.

And to Kagome's utter shock, that very tentacle reached up from its depths and wrapped itself around her very body sending her down into the well.

The last thing Kagome saw was Inuyasha's golden hues and the darkening sky as it shrank smaller and smaller the deeper she went into the well before a sickening crack echoed and bounced off the wells walls.

 _Epilogue End_


End file.
